Zsasz 'A Lost Soul'
by A-Sluggish-Memory
Summary: Look inside his twisted world and see how Victor Zsasz became the man he is today and what plans he has for the future.
1. Dying Hope

4th March, 1976

"_I lie here in a pit of depression in a room with my last ounce of hope being taken out my room. Pictures, medals, souvenirs from our holiday to Rome, all being taken away to leave me desperate, wanting to cry. My bulb flickered, then it gave out, darkness filled the room. I hear the engine of the removal truck outside rumble, it drives off and I'm finally alone. Not that I want to be alone, but with a bunch of low paid, middle-aged removalists, no. Months had passed since the accident, I still hadn't let go, I mean, they were my inspiration, my 'someone to turn to', they were my parents. Their mansion, their money, not enough… screw this world!"_

_Victor_

Victor placed the pen crooked next to his diary, closing the book on the last entry he would ever write. He glanced back down to the pen, cringed, and then straightened it up so it would be parallel with the diary. Victor then got up from his chair and departed from the dark room where his belongings were once kept. The stairs he proceeded down were dusty and old and the dining table he then sat down at, creaked as he leant on it. The doorbell rang and Victor looked up, he then walked slowly to the front door where his girlfriend Melissa waited.

"Vic, how's life been going for ya' lately", the woman spoke sympathetically as she waited for Victor to speak.

"This is not the time Mel…" Victor's eyes glanced down and he practically ignored her.

"Vic you can speak to…"

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME!" Victor screamed at Melissa, his eyes beaming as if staring into her soul.

"Victor, this is the last straw, don't try to contact me again you bastard!" Melissa ran off, tears streaming down her face.

"ARGH!"

Victor screamed to himself and banged his hand on the door. He ran to his bathroom and stared into his reflection, he grabbed a razor. The bulb flickered; he looked up and turned on the razor. Shaving his head he laughed manically to himself, slightly crying in his eyes.

"Ahh!" Victor screamed again and smashed his hand into the mirror; he ran into his closet, grabbed a cheap suit and then his car keys. Getting into his car, Victor shoved his keys into the holes, pressed onto the gas pedal and sped off onto his driveway, then entering onto the road. He continued to laugh and cry as he drove along the road to a nearby casino, his hands shaking as he handled the wheel speeding down the highway. He screeched to a stop by a newly opened casino run by the billionaire Oswald Copperpot; he parked his strangely shiny sedan near the midst of a red carpet and stepped out in front of the casino. It was lined with lights and bright neon signs, black tinted windows throughout the enormous building. As Victor walked into the casino he was greeted by Oswald himself.

"You must be Mr Zsasz, welcome to my casino!" Oswald's short stature and dark purple suit was over towered by Victor's tall physique.

"So where can I get my chips?" Victor seemed in a rush and was eager to get gambling.

"Right this way, Mr Zsasz…" Oswald led Victor to a small counter nearby and was surprised to see that Victor gave it all he had, his entire fortune in fact. "Oh, well, um, are you sure Mr Zsasz?" Oswald looked both worried but rather excited at the amount of money Victor was about to deposit.

"None of it matters, life is meaningless Mr Copplepot, now lead me to the poker table."

Oswald led Victor to the poker tables and sat him down among other rich socialites. Time passed, so did Victor's money. Continually throwing away his money, Victor became anxious as did the people perched around him. Eventually Victor was left with nothing, he was devastated. His eyes grew wide, his lips scrunched up and he let out a cry of anguish. He pushed the table away and scattered the cards all over the green, felt table. He couldn't get out of that place sooner, running down the hall past the slots he reached his car and once again sped off into the now darkened streets.

PRESENT TIME- Arkham Asylum

"Taped patient evaluation 6, patient's name is Victor Zsasz. So far Victor is not responding well to treatment." Dr Sarah Cassidy was one of the doctors in car of Victor Zsasz at Arkham Asylum; her face was young and kind but looked tired and ravaged because of the working conditions she was in. "Victor, let's talk about your tally marks, why did you start carving tally marks into your skin?"

"Sarah, we've talked about this, my marks are art and they are necessary to keep track of the people I have helped." Victor had aged terribly, his skin crawling with the tally marks from his victims, his head shaven and bloody and his eyes as shiny as ever.

"Helped?" Dr Cassidy let out a cruel laugh. "You killed all those people, why Victor?"

"Well doctor, it all started after a night out on the town oh it was wonderful, the sky was black the streets smelt like crap and I decided that my life was no longer worthy of living. There was nothing at all at the centre of me - no reason for being, no motivation, no purpose. I was just a robot, sleepwalking from one distraction to another, hiding from the truth. So I drove off to the bridge and stood on the edge about to jump until some stupid hobo pulled out a knife wanting to stab me. The knife, it looked so sharp, so ready… it wanted me. I snatched it off him and then stabbed him, it was invigorating! He was lucky to receive my gift, he no longer needed to live, he was simply a zombie. "

"He was not a zombie Victor, he's a person!"

"Ah no Doctor, it was liberating, it was then when I carved the first tally mark into me, that was it…"

"You don't exhibit the usual signs of mental illness. No voices, no hallucinations, no dementia. Why," she asked him. "Do you kill?"

"I have no dysfunctional family background. I suffered neither childhood abuse nor trauma. I kill for ONE reason only, doctor - because I CHOOSE to."

Victor held a knife hidden in his hand, slowly bringing it up from the table he reached out and grabbed Dr Cassidy, slitting her throat.


	2. Fiends, Foes and Friendships

My skin is crawling, my flesh is alive, the knife scratching into my skin carving another mark for my collection, it makes me feel so at peace. I helped another hopeless soul today, a pathetic doctor type, no use in the world, just trying pointlessly to get information out of us inmates. Extra security today though, they took my knife off me, I'll get it back. Back in the padded cell today, had to move Crane out to get it though, we exchanged glances in the hall, I admire Crane. The one doctor who I understand really. The Warden's coming soon for a visit; I'll get to show him my scar. I wait on the floor for several hours, they like to keep us waiting, and apparently it's to scare us, ha! They wish… Oh, here comes the warden, at last.

The warden stumbled past and stopped at my cell, he looked at me. "Victor, once again you have killed one of my employees, this is getting to be a recurring thing, THIS MUST STOP!"

I've heard this before… he does this same speech to any cellmate who kills one of his workers, but in fairness, I was doing _her _a favour. "Ah warden, must I tell you this again, I helped Dr Cassidy, she had no life, no soul."

"Mr Zsasz, may I remind you that this behaviour will not be tolerated in Arkham and such I must befit a punishment. You will be heavily guarded 24 hours in the day, you will have extra therapy sessions with Dr Westler and you are required to undergo electroshock therapy." He strutted away proud of himself though really same old, same old. I wasn't worrying though, there's a breakout planned for tonight. Joker and his team have been planning this for ages, of course I'm in, I have plans.

9:00pm, lights out. The breakout is planned for 10, the cells, though quiet, were buzzing with anticipation. I continue to wait, in my padded cell for the breakout though only right near the edge. Joker had planted small explosives on several of the cell doors around the Asylum to free some of the cell mates. I wait some more, listening intently, the time was unknown; as we are without clocks, though I could sense that time was near. I looked down on my arm at my last, still aching scar. Yes, I'm in pain, but it is good pain, satisfying pain, I love pain. Four strokes along my left bicep, only four, I was missing that last tally, that last scratch, I need to kill again. BANG! It was time, my cell door flew open, Joker did a mighty fine job, as always. Many of the inmates around me were free, I saw Scarface preoccupied with a guard, stealing their gun and shooting like crazy, that really helped. As the stray bullets hit the guards and several inmates, I managed to sneak off into the Botanic Gardens; this was where we were to escape. Joker, Harley, Crane and Ivy were already waiting when I reached there. It was no easy task sneaking past the guards, but with a freed Bane and Killer Croc on the loose, I was not a priority. Riddler arrived soon after and by then we were ready to leave.

"Are we ready to go now Mr J?" Harley, not one of my favourite inmates pestered her lover Joker though he was obviously too busy to show affection.

"Darling it's time to go!" Joker nodded to Ivy and soon she summoned some giant plant around us. I really don't know how she does it; just make some plant appear, really though I couldn't care less. The plants sank beneath us and soon we raised high over the gardens. Joker pulled out a large red button, pressed it and the roof of the gardens came clear off, giving Ivy's plant a way through. The plant led as down to the river where one of Crane's boats waited.

"Ah thanks Crane, I have plans more closely to home though." Ivy rose in her plant above them, they wrapped their leaves around her into a tight cocoon, the plant then fell into the water and rushed away. Huh, she's a weird girl, I like her though, she has meaning, doing something in her life. So we got into the boat, we could hear sirens from the Asylum in the distance, the engine roared and we sped across the river to Gotham. The water sprayed across our faces, it sprayed into my newest scar, I. Felt. Alive!

We reached a river bank near the docks of Gotham City, disembarked and set off through the trees. We heard police sirens in the slums nearby, the police must have been contacted. With news of our escape there was no way that we could stay together, though no plan had been specified. Harley and Joker skipped along to a nearby carnival and Riddler ran off through the trees. Crane and I once again exchanged glances; we walked off in different directions.

I trudged through the thick marsh in the forest of trees, following the Riddler's footsteps; little did he know I needed his help, his mind, his information. We never had been that close, though we never really had talked, I never really talked to many of Arkham's inmates though I had connections through the mob world and a few select criminals. I couldn't approach Riddler by myself, though not dangerous, weak and unaspiring in my opinion, the Riddler often had protection. Who to call though? My friend list was limited and who would want to work for me in such short notice. I wasn't the most respected of villains though I have what it takes, I have passion. The Riddler's prints seem to lead to an abandoned hospital nearby; I know his location, now all that's needed is an escort so to speak. I think to the range of criminals nearby and one name comes to mind; Great White Shark.

I spy a payphone, over the road, I run to get it. Inside I dial the Shark's personal number. Anyone who knows him knows not to approach Great White Shark on your own; a simple phone call is all you need. The ring buzzes through my ear, I shiver as the wind hits my flesh and he picks up. I tell him an offer, if he accepts is up to him. He seems angry, what have I done to upset this guy, memories fade in my mind, all I remember is who's life I take away and how my mind became, as you would say it… psychotic.

"We'll see…" His cold voice crept through the phone and into my ear, his voice was irksome, ah how I hated his voice. I creep up to the abandoned hospital through the shadows of the night and slip in the back door. I hear the Riddler's cruel laugh and I follow it until is located is revealed. I reach an old operating theatre and inside was none other than the Riddler, strangely, by himself, no protection. He was standing there, as if he knew I was coming, a smile on his face slowly growing.

"Ah Mr Zsasz, I heard you following me and saw you outside at the pay phone, you really are an enigma Victor, I don't fully understand you."

"Yes Riddler, I get enough of that at Arkham, now I need a favour from you. I need an address; you find that stuff easy don't you? You're meant to be smart!"

"Ah Victor, riddle me this. We have never been close, never affiliated in any mission or gang; we are totally separate from each other so why my dear friend, do you come to me? Why would I help you?"

"Riddler… DO NOT test me with your ridiculous riddles; I have no time for your stupid games. Why did I bother? This is just what I expected from a FREAK like you!"

"Oh Victor! You need my help; I do not think it would be wise to test me!"

"RIDDLER! Now you listen to me…"

"Well, well, well…" Great White Shark entered the room. His pale white skin and revealing teeth looked eerie in the moonlight, his eyes staring at us. He was holding a gun in his left hand and pointed it at me, what a fool. "Zsasz you owe me money! I lent you all that bail money just so you could commit a bunch of petty crimes and what do I get back, nothing! You're a sick bastard and you're going to pay!


	3. Scarred

The room was cold… silent. Little wind reached the abandoned operating theatre where the three of us stood. Great White Shark; the man with the gun, the man with the 'power', how wrong he could be. The Riddler; the only man in the room who looked the slightest bit worried. And of course me, plain old me. Did the Great White Shark think he could just come in here with a gun and try to kill me? I wasn't worried, I wasn't scared, if something happens it happens… though not today. Great White Shark continuously pointed his gun back and forward to the Riddler and I, as if it made him feel good, I know his type. They act big, powerful, strong, though that's their exterior. On the inside they're as soft and meaningless as any other ordinary being on this Earth. I had deduced what was coming next, my intellect larger than one might think. Great White Shark may think he has the upper hand; though his soul lacks feeling and depth, his eyes wide with nervous anticipation, I could tell he was not fully prepared. The Riddler though, was different. I had spent all my life judging on how worthy a person was, whether they were a meaningful human being or a soulless zombie, the latter being my usual choice. The Riddler was cunning, devious and a little annoying; actually, I couldn't stand him. The little twerp… Though I could tell when he had a plan, although his face was plagued with fear, his eyes were something else. Deep, dark, as if they were controlling his every move… I was right in the end, you'll see.

"Shark, the money is gone; I believe you should get over it." I stared at Shark's face, angry and cruel he looked, I was waiting for an answer, why bother waiting though. "Shark!" I said again. "Get over it…" I yawned; this seemed to only aggravate him further.

"Zsasz you wouldn't dare cross me! I'm the one with the gun… remember?" Great White Shark moved his hand clenching the gun so it was directed onto my forehead. My face was frozen, eyebrows stale, and still unimpressed at the lack of passion Shark continued to press forward to me. He approached me with the gun, a smile grew on the Riddler's face, his plan was about to be put into action.

"Well I would love to stay and chat boys but I am needed elsewhere, see you round Zsasz, I hope." The Riddler spoke prompting Shark to stare around at him. A simple press of a button had made a dash of smoke appear, the whole room flashing green. Shark blindly shot at the smoke, how pathetic. Does he think that a couple of bullets could stop a mind like the Riddler escape, what a joke. The Riddler's plan to Shark looked like a plan to help just the Riddler, oh how he was wrong. This gave me a chance to strike, a chance to attack, a chance to kill. Just before the smoke cleared I pounced on the unprepared Shark as he dropped his gun. He resorted to using his fists, unaware of the knife I picked up on my way in.

"What a way to end your life Shark, it's quite sad really, you and I in a battle to the death, you unarmed… while me…" Shark's eyes widened, so did mine. I reached for the large surgical knife from the pockets of my Arkham uniform, Shark shuffled backwards, smart move, not smart enough.

"Your life is at its end Shark… if you could call it a life." I pushed the knife into his chest, right into his heart. Watching him stumble back, watching him suffer, it gave me hope. "Lovely isn't it." A rare smile crept over my face as blood pooled out of his wound. I sat there for a good half hour, waiting for the blood to pool out before my next move. When this time was reached, I walked slowly over to Shark's lifeless body and picked up his legs. Dragging his body out of the hospital, the blood stained the dirty floor I dragged him over. I pushed the door open and then pushed him out. The Arkham alarms could still be heard and police sirens were drawing near. I quickly picked up his body with small struggle and placed him into the phone booth I was in earlier. In a standing position I placed the phone in his left hand as if he was talking, of course, he was not. Blue and red lights were flashing and the sirens were closing in. With my knife in hand, I sleuthed to the forest and sat myself down near a dying old tree. My left arm was crying for another stroke, another mark and I was happy to oblige. Clutching the knife in my right hand, I pressed the cold knife against my bicep, proceeded to dig it into my skin and drag it down to make another mark. I felt complete, my mind at ease.

"That's better."

As my flesh crawled and police turned up at the abandoned hospital, I ran for it through the trees, back towards the river bank. The Riddler was not going to be an easy one to find again and there was no way I was to find him on my own. Perhaps one of my fellow escaped inmates could assist me… but who would that be? Ivy was off in Gotham National Park collecting spores for an experiment, too far away. Crane was who knows where off in the depth of Gotham, finding him would be just as hard as finding The Riddler. I know Joker and Harley would be too busy for me, obviously harbouring a plan of their own so I would have to find another soul to assist in my plans. Now who knows where any villain in Gotham would be? Better just keep walking and find out.

With a range of villains currently on the loose in Gotham, I was bound to come across someone who could assist me; of course, it must be someone worthy enough. I am always underestimated in the group of villains I usually associate with, though today, that would become my advantage. Gotham police and Batman will be focusing most of their attention on the Joker, with few patrol cars roaming the streets. I felt unusually thirsty; I needed a drink… now. Where else to go then the Iceberg Lounge. Of course the Iceberg Lounge was operating no longer, the city closed it down after the incident with Penguin, Mr Freeze and the Mad Hatter, which by the way, let Victor rest in peace. Anyway, it's no longer the base of Penguin's operations as he has moved on to bigger better things, but to a group of several of the other villains of Gotham who I've taken a particular liking to. The group who meets there is called the Fearsome Four… I know, crap name, it was not my idea, in my opinion we don't really need a game. The group had only met together in full once as many of the members are continuously being through Gotham and Arkham, breaking out, getting captured. Of course this means that the full group would not be here. The group in question consists of The Mad Hatter, The Ventriloquist, Two-Face and I meeting on a fortnightly basis whenever possible. Tonight happened to be the night of one of the meetings, perfect timing I guess. I had no idea who would be here, or if anyone would be here at all though, most of the group's whereabouts were unknown. Two-Face had escaped from Arkham a few weeks ago, The Ventriloquist and Scarface were still at Arkham though possibly escaped in the riots and the last I heard of the Mad Hatter was from the aftermath of the Iceberg Lounge incident. The next thirty-five minutes consisted of me sneaking through the streets of Gotham to eventually reach the Iceberg Lounge. The door was open when I reached the place, it looked dreadful. I hadn't been to this place in awhile and by the looks of it, no-one else had either.

I quickly ran through the doors and into the main lobby of the Lounge. I heard the Mad Hatter laugh in the distance, also muttering some stupid thing about Alice again. Brilliant, someone I know to help me find the Riddler. I pushed aside the half broken tables, walked up some stairs which were ready to collapse and made it to the VIP room where I heard the Hatter's laugh. I pushed the door open and saw the Mad Hatter. I saw him alright, tied up onto a chair, his face now showing a large frown. He mouthed me something as if saying 'watch out'… he had the right idea. BANG! Shots fired, bullets astray. A bullet pierced through my left leg, the blood quenching out, I stumbled, fell backwards. The light fading, my mind going dizzy, everything stopped.


	4. A Strange Proposition

There's a piercing sound in my ear, my eyes flicker open and I lift my head from the pillow I was resting on. The sound in my ear died down and my eyes blink several times as I tried to realise where I had ended up. A hospital bed, I was lying on a hospital bed. It was not like one would see at the Gotham General nor the one I had visited while on my search for the Riddler. The room was in perfect working condition, my arm strapped to a machine not far from me, the clock was in working order as far as I could see and I had been changed into an old hospital gown, one not too pleasant. The room, although full of functioning machines, seemed fake and pointless, as if it was not meant to be like this. My leg's aching had died down, my strength once again restored, I must have been here for a good few months. I glanced over to the door as it began to open, an elderly man with a grey slate jacket walked in.

"The doctor is ready to see you now" he said, his eyes wide waiting for an answer. He ushered me out of the bed where I lay and he escorted me out the room and into the corridor. I was not afraid of what was to come, what happens, happens. All I want to know is where the hell am I? We reached the end of the corridor at a door with a golden plague placed rather pointlessly on it. I mean, it's obvious isn't it? The hospital, in a working order though run down, someone had the smarts to fix up an old hospital. They have servants and thugs dressed as orderlies and hospital workers, must be someone with a scientific mind. And at last the cameras which sprawl throughout the corridor, he wants to always see us, to get in our minds, master of psychology. I was in the midst of none other than, just like it read on the door, Professor Hugo Strange.

"Ah Mr Zsasz, please take a seat." Professor Strange and I had never formally met but had seen each other on a number of occasions. To tell you the truth, he looked terrible. Since the last I saw of him, his face looked a lot more ravaged, a large scar and wrinkles diminishing his features. His large brushy eyebrows looked larger than usual and his round shiny eyes seemed to grow even further. He was the mad scientist type villain, someone who I never would have chosen to affiliate with. I admired his work but now he just looked like a tired old man, waiting for his death. Unfortunately, I would not be the one to provide this service to him.

"How long?" Is all I asked, he knew what I meant and he gave me an answer, an answer to long and too full to tell. He had told me the story of what took place in the last three and a half months in Gotham. He wanted to get my attention by shooting me, stupid, I would of helped anyway, what a bastard. The rest of the party meanwhile was dealing with their problems. Harley was captured in the first week after Joker tried to inject his venom into the water supply, Joker of course escaped elsewhere, Harley desperate for her 'Mr J' to rescue her. Ivy was captured after a few weeks by Batman after destroying most of the national park, Ivy of course being her sulky plant self was devastated. Riddler was found about a month ago and was put in Arkham though he later escaped.

"Scarecrow hasn't been seen since the escape though, rumour has it he tried to befriend some of your fellow scars."

"My scars?"

"Well… not your actual scars, the group. Whatever you call you group, 'Fearsome four' or whatever, I like you call you scars… do you notice that? Each of you have your scars… Two-Face of course with his burns, Scarface has the name that says it all, The Hatter, who by the way I let free, is obviously mentally scarred… and then there's you."

"Why though Strange; did you need me? Am I not a lone wolf, I may assist a fellow or two time to time but I'm not just some henchman who can do all your dirty work." There was nothing at all at the centre of me - no reason for being, no motivation, no purpose. I was just a robot, sleepwalking from one distraction to another, hiding from the truth… I was pawn in this damn chess set. I had no real identity of my own; I was Zsasz, serial killer, not Zsasz, mastermind, Zsasz, liberator, just Zsasz: The Killer.

"Mr Zsasz, I just need a favour, someone taken care of… someone liberated, as you would say." Well no surprises there, I'm the killer, which is fine by me, though I have my smarts too.

"You have a favour? I have a favour!" Strange's bushy brows rose and he stared point blanc into my eyes. "I need the Riddler, no tricks, no games, none of your psycho crap, I just need the Riddler."

Professor Strange sat there for a moment and took a deep breath in. "Very well Zsasz, I will find you the Riddler though you must comply with my request as well remember? Commissioner Gordon, I need him dead, he is the pinnacle of ruin in my plans, without him, succession will be easy. Batman yes will be a challenge, though without Gordon, the Bat Man is lost. Shouldn't be hard Mr Zsasz, should it? You like to kill, here's your chance, though I must ask as I man of psychiatry, why do you kill?"

That was the burning question every soul I met wanted to know. "Man needs no divine assistance. He makes himself! I chose to exterminate the zombies. I chose to kill. But I hurt myself, too - to remind me that even I am only human! Killing completes me see? It's my way of saying 'thankyou' to the world. "Now you must have some idea on where to find Gordon?"

"Of course, what kind of person would I be if I hadn't the information to fulfil my plots? Commissioner Gordon is at a charity dinner for Bruce Wayne tonight, that's where you kill him and that's all I know. I do not care how you kill him, just get the job done! No Gordon means no Batman!" Strange let out a forced, cruel laugh, piercing to the human ear.

"Very well then Strange, just don't forget about our deal." Strange man he is I thought to myself, smiling in the outside. Without any goodbye I left the room and entered the corridor. Following the exit signs I made to the outside of the hospital, thinking I'd find the streets of Gotham. How wrong was I… As I made my way out the front door I found myself, not in the slums of Gotham, but in the depths of the medical facility of Arkham Asylum. It was somewhere I had not been in before, the door I had just come out was forbidden to prisoners and I had never entered before. Why did Strange have his own hospital in the depths of Arkham, where were the usually posted guards outside the door. Something is not right.


End file.
